ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
Fast & Furious BigCity Rush 4: Wrath of the Rogue is An Upcoming Live Action Animated Crossover Action Movie Produced by Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment and Distributed by Universal Pictures, Directed & Produced By Alex Ortega, Along With F. Gary Gray as Co-Director and Executive Producer. It Is The 4th Installment of The BigCity Rush Series And The 1st Film To Take Place During The Events of The Main Franchise (Which Is The Fate of the Furious) Fast & Furious BigCity Rush 4 Follows Boombringer and Giganknight Who Goes For a Free Vacation To Cuba In A Auto Show Where The Style In Havana is All About And Then In Time For a Street Race Between Dom And Raldo, But The Next Day, It Seems That Dom is Working With Cipher And Turns Against His Family. Now Boombringer, Giganknight And Their Crew Must Stop Toretto For Betraying His Family In Order To Get His Family Whole Again. BigCity Rush 4 Was Originally Going To Release in June 22nd 2018, But It Was Delay To Make Way for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Now The Official Release Date is August 10th 2018, Making The 2nd BigCity Rush Film To Be Released in August As Well as The Second Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment Film To Be Released In That Mouth. Characters Voice Actors/Motion Capture Gary Schwartz as Boombringer Robin Atkin Downes as Giganknight Nathan Vetterlein As Lyon Rick May as Jerry O'Conner Grant Goodeve as Willy Wrench Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Human) Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy (Human) Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash (Human) Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity (Human) Kumiko Watanabe as Klonoa (Not Motion Captured) David J. Goldfarb as Ludwig (Not Motion Captured) Ashley Flannagan as Wendy (Not Motion Captured) Michelle Hippe as Larry (Not Motion Captured) David Cooke as Morton (Not Motion Captured) Dan Falcone as Roy (Not Motion Captured) Mike Vaughn as Iggy (Not Motion Captured) Lani Millena as Lemmy (Not Motion Captured) Kira Buckland as Ashley (Not Motion Captured) Live Action Actors Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pierce Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Tej Parker Nathalie Emmanuel as Ramsey Kurt Russell as Mr. Nobody Scott Eastwood as Little Nobody Jason Staham as Deckard Shaw Charlize Theron as Cipher Rating Fast & Furious BigCity Rush 4: Wrath of the Rogue is Rated PG-13 for Extended And Intense Sequences of Fantasy/Action Violence, Mayhem and Destruction Throughout, Suggestive Content, Crude Humor and For Some Strong Language Trailer/TV Spots Music Bear Grillz & Kompany Feat. Sam King - Honey's Drop (Official Theatrical Trailer #1) Gammer - THE DROP (Official Theatrical Trailer #2) Logo Variations Universal Pictures - Unused Variation From Trailers and TV Spots Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment - None Trivia * This Will Be The First Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment Film With an Estimated Budget of $100 Million * BigCity Rush 4 Is The Second Film To Take Place in The Main Film Series and The First Film During The Plot of "The Fate of the Furious" Category:Universal Pictures Category:PG-13 Category:Action Category:Unfinished pages Category:Crossover films Category:2018 films Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Source Filmmaker Category:PG-13 Rated films